It Will Rain
by Athena Evarinya
Summary: Son Pan left home to heal a broken heart... Nearly six years later she's back with a heart that's almost healed and few surprises for her family and friends. However, Fate has a few surprises for Pan because love never truly dies...
1. Prologue: Homecoming

**Prologue: Homecoming**

_"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to West Capitol City Airport. The local time is 2:34 p.m. and the temperature outside is a beautiful and sunny 88 degrees Fahrenheit."_

Son Pan pulled the headphones off; there was no point in wearing them now when all the music stations had been replaced with the voice of the flight attendant as she gave the landing speech to the passengers. She leaned down and pulled a brush out of her bag, using it with quick and efficient strokes to fix the hair that probably looked like crap from using the headphones and sleeping a few hours on the ten hour flight from Shenlong Shores to West Capitol City.

The flight home would have actually taken a little over two hours had she chosen to actually fly instead of taking a plane. Yet Pan had deliberately made the choice to take a plane, something she knew would have baffled her family and friends. Even the slowest of the Z gang would have chosen to fly on their own power because it was just that much faster travel, not to mention lacking the irritation and trouble of air turbulence that planes experienced.

The young woman made a face, remembering a particularly ugly bit of air turbulence a few hours earlier. For someone who had been literally been flying since the age of four, it was a bit disheartening to know that she could get air sick. She could at least console herself that it was only because they had passed through a nasty storm system that had caused her to get nauseous and that she had at least been able to keep the contacts of her stomach where it belonged.

"For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fasted until the Captain turns of the 'Fasten Seat Belt' sign when we have parked at the gate. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when opening the overhead bins, as their contents may have shifted during the flight."

She had been gone for little over six years, if one didn't count the occasional visits that she had made; which she didn't since she rarely stayed more then a few hours at a time much to the dismay of her mother and grandmother. They had tried several times to get her to stay longer, but she had always pleaded school and then work. They could have pushed harder, but there must have been something in her face that had stopped from pushing her too much, just as it had stopped any idea of surprise visits to see her on the other side of the world.

Pan suspected that her mother and grandmother, while not knowing the why or what, had known that something had changed her and that same something was what she was hiding from everyone. Although today the hiding would come to an end.

Six years ago she had needed time to come to terms, to work through her emotions and the results of all that had happened to her. To do that she had needed time from everyone she knew and loved because she had known that they wouldn't have been able to leave her alone once they realized that something was wrong. Then there was the fact that there were some things she couldn't hide from that would force her to share what she hadn't been ready to share then.

It had been Dende-send that the timing had occurred so perfectly when it had been time for her to go away to college and that one of the places she had applied for had been so far away to give her the distance she needed. She had immersed herself in her classes, or at least only so much that the excuses she gave for not coming home, were half-truths that were believable. So she had used school and then the work that followed to keep herself on the opposite side of the world of her loved ones, to keep them from finding out the secret that she hadn't been ready to tell.

But now it was time to face the music.

One or two years would have given her a reasonable amount of time to come to terms and deal. In fact, they had been. But she had dragged her feet, letting the years roll by because having to face her family and friends and explain everything… well the thought had been daunting and truthfully she'd been afraid to do it. It had only been in recent months that she had forced herself to take the steps to move back home and do what was right. To do anything else would be cowardly and selfish of her. And while sometimes she needed a moment to step back, one thing Son Pan had never been was a coward.

"On behalf of Bevelle Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip. We hope to see you again in the future the next time you fly. Have a good afternoon!"

"Mommy, mommy! We're here! Look! We're here! We get to meet Grandpa and Grandpa and everyone else now right?"

Pan glanced over to the two children seated in the window and middle seats in the row. Two identical sets of blue eyes, the only thing that was identical about her twins, stared up with her with barely contained excitement.

"Yes my darlings," she answered. "You'll finally get to meet everyone." She then added silently, _'And Dende please don't let this turn out okay and not like I think it will.'_

* * *

_**Final Thought from Pan:**__  
Now how to go about explaining those two to everyone…_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ This story was formerly known as __**"Always & Forever"**__, however as I began editing and revising it along with my other stories I realized that the name didn't quite fit any more (plus my iTunes was playing and the different songs were giving me ideas). So thus the name change._

_Now I'm certain someone is going to point out to me that, despite revising and editing, there are mistakes in the story. I'm sorry for that, but as I am currently lacking help to catch these mistakes, it is just my eyes and after a few times going through it, my brain won't catch those mistakes (at least not until I don't look at it for a few weeks). If anyone is interested in becoming a Beta for me (note I write in various fandoms) send me a message or email._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim any rights to Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it._


	2. Who's Your Daddy?

**Chapter 1: Who's Your Daddy?**

In the world of one Bra Briefs, Princess of all Saiyans, even if the all was a sad total number of seven (six really since Goku had vanished from their lives due to that whole mess with the Dragon Ball several years back), there were several truths that could stand up to the test of the scientific method and survive to become a law of life.

The first law was that her mother, one Bulma Briefs loved giving parties no matter what the occasion. That fact had only become even truer after her mother had '_retired_' from Capsule Corps, turning the reins over to Bra's older brother Trunks for the most part. Bulma claimed that her only contribution in the company was to invent things in her spare time that were copyrighted and then sold as company products, but that was a bit of a lie.

If the former president thought the current president had made an idiotic decision, she had no qualms about storming up into his office or cornering him at home to yell about said decision. This had happened less and less over the years, although whether it was because Trunks had stopped making the kind of decisions to set his mother on the warpath or because their father had stepped in behind bedroom doors to tell his mate to "_leave the boy the fuck alone to make his own damn mistakes_" was up for debate.

In any case, parties were one of Bulma's passions and she needed very little prompting for her to find a reason to throw one, even if it did seem to drive her mate/husband a bit mad. Vegeta often complained about them and often made threats if Bulma even considered throwing another one, but Bra knew that in the end her father wouldn't follow through with his threat. In his own bad-ass Saiyan sort of a way he loved Bulma and put up with her quirks just as much as the human put up with his.

A second truth of was that Dende hated her. Well perhaps hate was too strong of a word. Perhaps intensely disliked and held a grudge toward her for an April Fool's Day joke that she had played on him when she had been eight. Although it wasn't like she had been the only one in on the joke since Pan and Marron had also been in the plot.

One would think that Dende would place more blame upon Marron, seeing as she was 16 at the time, not to mention being Pan and Bra's babysitter. Even Pan should have seemed guiltier since that had been Pan's practical jokes phase. However, Bra suspected Dende blamed her most because it had taken her brains to make the joke possible. And it wasn't like the girls had intended for the kami of earth to be Easter egg pink for the entire month of April after they had replaced his customary water with the concoction that Bra had come up with.

Still she was certain that Dende still held a grudge over that incident and was still finding ways to pay her and the others back for it.

Case in point was truth number three. She was in love with a man who didn't realize she existed. Well that wasn't quite truth. Son Goten knew she existed, he just didn't know seem to know she existed as a full-grown woman, who was head over heels in love with him, because in his eyes she would always be his best friend's little sister and thus by that relation, a little sister to him. It probably didn't help much that one of her best friends was his own niece, who she was only one year younger then Bra, which just reinforced that whole idea in the bone-headed male's mind.

Then there was that little problem of who her father was. She loved her Daddy, honestly she did, but Vegeta had a rather depressing effect on her love life. She rarely got past the first date because most of the guys she dated had been scared shitless after meeting Vegeta. Not that she had really minded really, since she knew after date one that they weren't the one. The problem with being a demi-Saiyan female was that it made it nearly impossible to find a male who pleased both her human and Saiyan heritages.

There had really been nothing wrong with the guys she had dated for the most part. Most of them had been smart men with bright futures and good manners. The problem was that she had the ability to kick every single one of their asses with one hand tied behind her back. Her Saiyan blood wouldn't allow her to accept a man who wasn't as strong, if not stronger then her.

If she had been male, it would have been easier because to the Sayian psyche it was acceptable if the female was not as strong as the male physically as nature had made her strong in other ways. It was because of that that reason that her daddy, Goku and Gohan had been able to take human mates. While physically weaker then their men, Chi Chi, Videl and her mother had been strong in other ways that they could cow their husbands, which was what had attracted the Saiyans in the first place.

And the only single man on this planet who wasn't related to her and had the ability to stand a chance against her in the fight was Goten. Well there was Uub, but seeing as Marron had staked a claim on the male a long time ago and there was that no touching a friend's man rule, plus the fact that she had never been attracted to him, it didn't really matter.

The only man who flat out did it for her was Goten and the ass monkey didn't see her as a woman, was too busy being infatuated with some bubble-headed bimbo who wasn't good enough for him, and the thought of her father would probably put some serious brakes to any romantic or lustful thoughts in her direction (although she was certain that that if the man could get it through his head that she was the right mate for him, he would take on her father to have her; it was just the getting the idea into his thick head that was the problem).

So there you had it the three truths of life that were law. Combined the three and you had Bra stuck at another of her mother's parties, this one to celebrate Master Roshi's birthday (Dende he really was an old pervert), watching as Goten's girlfriend Paris cooed at the man as she fed him cake in the same manner you'd see a bride feed a piece of wedding cake to her groom and wondering how long it would take for Dende to forgive her or what she had to do to bribe him to give his forgiveness and take off whatever bad mojo she was convinced that he had hexed her life with.

Bra sighed, which was followed by another sigh from Maroon. The Saiyan Princess shot a sympathetic look at her best friend who was in the same boat, more or less. Less being that Uub noticed that Marron existed as a woman, but more being as the fact that it didn't matter since the man was apparently engaged to some woman from his village which made him off limits and off the market. That still didn't stop the blonde from loving him but there you had it.

"We're pathetic," Maroon said, leaning back on the couch and taking a sip of her glass of wine, her second glass of the evening. "Two of the three most powerful women on this planet and neither one of us can get the man of our dreams."

"At least yours realizes you're a woman," Bra retorted. "I'm convinced that in Goten's mind he still sees me as 6-years old with pigtails. Although how he manages that considering I've got bigger boobs then Paris is beyond me."

"Defense mechanism," Marron suggested. "Your father would probably shit a brick if he ever caught the son of his arch rival and frenemy, Goku, staring at his baby girl's rack. Once Vegeta got over the shock, he'd go Super Saiyan 4 on Goten's ass. Somewhere in that thick skull of his, Goten probably realizes that so he avoids thinking of you as a subject of lustful contemplation and instead thinks of you in in terms of Barbies and Cabbage Patch dolls to avoid said maimage."

"Daddy can be a bit intimidating," Bra agreed, eyes narrowing to slits as she watched Paris lean over and lick off a bit of cream from Goten's face. '_For the love of Dende, get a fucking room_,' she thought with disgust and a large dose of jealousy. _'No, I take it back. Get the fuck away from my man!_' She resisted the urge to throw something at the other woman, because with her strength and temper she would be able to inflict brain damage with a cheese puff without even trying. Then again it wasn't like said damage would be noticed considering it was Paris.

"But Daddy's a pussycat compared to Gohan. I'm surprised that Pan could even get a date considering the fact that Gohan's protective streak was legendary at our school after he threatened the first boyfriend that Pan brought him."

"Yeah," Marron agreed. "You would have thought that Videl and Gohan would have more children after Pan. Another kid, especially a girl might have loosened him up a bit or at least take the heat off Pan." She paused and shot a wistful look at Uub who was currently talking to her uncle, Android 17 about something, probably fighting techniques knowing him. She could only be thankful that unlike poor Bra, she didn't have to watch the man she loved making kissy face with his fiancé; although just seeing him was depressing knowing that she couldn't have him. "Speaking of Pan, when do you think she'll move back? It's been years since she's been gone."

"Probably not until she can find a man and bind him to her before Gohan gets wind of it," Bra replied. "I bet you that's the reason why she's been away so long. It's the only way the poor thing can past a first date." Although Bra suspected that Pan was also in the same boat that she was in. Pan's Sayian blood may have been more diluted, thanks to her mother's human blood, but it was still there, making the young woman freakishly stronger then most of Earth's residents. The same blood would also demand that she choose only a mate who was strong or stronger then her and the number of fish in the sea that fit that requirement, while not being a blood relation for Pan, was severely limited.

"I-" Marron started to say, but stopped when they heard a joyous scream across the room; well several joyous screams, which the mothers, excluding her own since there was no way in hell that Android 18 would be screaming like that, were very happy about something that had just happened. Or, she realized as she turned to look, about someone who had just arrived.

It had been several years since she had laid eyes on Pan, since timing had always been bad the few times that Pan had actually visited home. And although they had kept in touch by phone and e-mails, which sometimes included pictures, it was still of a shock to both Marron and Bra to see their friend and the changes time had wrought on her.

Pan's hair, which had remained pretty much in the same style since she was fourteen, was considerably longer now, falling an inch or so past her waist. She was still as petite as she had always been, but her height was mostly in her legs; it seemed she had made use of the tips in fashion that her friends had given her over the years, dressing in a manner that no made her appear taller and more fashionable then the wardrobe of her teenage years. The outfit, that Pan now wore, while keeping up in classic and modern fashion trends, also kept in with the spirit of the style that the young woman had always favored: blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves and made her legs look a mile long, black wedge sandals that added another inch to her height, and a loose fitting red tank top that revealed that Pan had filled out a little more out in the top over the years. She'd never have the kind of jaw-dropping breasts that Bra boasted, but no one would ever mistake Pan being younger then she was anymore either.

Bra and Marron rushed across the room, to join the other women as they all shrieked and hugged Pan in the way women do when they got together. The men stood nearby looking a little out of place as they waited for the woman to get through with their ritual greeting. The hugs and '_how are you's_" were interrupted when Vegeta entered the room, carrying two small children, one boy and one girl, by the collar of their shirts.

The boy had jet black hair, cut in the same style that Trunks wore his, and the girl had a familiar shade of lavender hair that fell past her shoulders, held back from a face by a dark blue bandana that matched her eyes and that of the boy's, who was clearly her twin brother, as they appeared to be of age. As if their eye color and the color of the girl's tresses weren't shocking enough, the shape of their faces which looked eerily like miniatures of Trunks and Bra was enough to stun the group. Not to mention the fact that the boy was scowling up at them in away, that thus far, only Vegeta and Trunks could pull off.

"Care to explain what these are, brat," Vegeta drawled, dropping the two children to the ground. The two ran over to Pan, each wrapping their arms around one of her legs. The boy continued to scowl at Vegeta, while the girl eyed him with apprehension.

"Mommy, we listened," the girl said, glancing up at Pan. "Really we did. We stayed put, but that man grabbed us and brung us here."

"Mommy," everyone repeated, looking startled. Well Gohan looked startled for a moment and then he looked like he was considering who he needed to pound, which seemed to be Trunks with the way Gohan kept glancing at the girl and that at the younger man.

"Pan, is there something you need to tell us," her mother asked.

"Um… well," Pan stuttered, since that wasn't actually how she planned on going about explaining the twins' existence. She had known, that since it was Master Roshi's birthday, the whole gang would be at the Briefs' mansion and that Bulma would have left the doors unlocked for any latecomers. After all, what did the woman have to fear from robbers or killers? Her husband and children could take on anybody stupid enough to threaten them, plus she still had her gun from her Dragon Ball hunting days.

Pan had figured she could slip in the house without anyone seeing them and leave the twins in one of the many rooms in the mansion. Then she'd find everybody, do the whole meet and greet and draw her parents to the side to explain things before they actually saw the twins. Knowing her father, he would probably take one look at her daughter and decide to kill Trunks before hearing the entire story. She was lucky he hadn't tried anything yet now, considering the way he kept glancing back and forth between her child and the lavender-haired man. Her father occasionally had the Son slow moments, but this wasn't one of them.

This was definitely not going the way she had planned it.

Bra knelt down next to the children wrapped around her best friend's legs, smiling to reassure them she was not evil or going to grab and haul them around like her father had just done. "Hi, my name's Bra," she said. "Since your mommy's currently doing a fish impression, do you think you can tell me where your daddy is?" While she had a sneaking suspicion of the truth, there was a slight possibility that she was wrong too.

"We've never met our dad," the boy answered, still scowling at everyone. "So we don't know where he is."

"But mommy says his name is Trunks," the girl piped up. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

And after that all hell broke loose.

* * *

_**Final Thought from Trunks:**__  
Their father's name is what?!_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Okay, again I apologize if there are some mistakes that passed me by. This chapter is essentially the same as it was before, except I caught mistakes I missed the first time I passed and reworded some paragraphs to make the flow better. Still working on adding on several Beta readers to help me._

_I want to thank everyone who took the time to review or favorited this story in some way. It is greatly appreciated and brought a smile to my day. =)_

__  
TeeLee-Sensei (_No, English is my first language. I just think faster then I type so I make mistakes sometimes because of it._) ● Vegetable lov3r ● guest

_**deviantArt**_  
xblackwater ● nicolasjolly ● Nicksman24

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim any rights to Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it._


	3. Explanations

**Chapter Two: Explanations**

It took about thirty-four minutes and twenty-two seconds for all hell to be contained once more. One would have thought it would taken less time to restrain two demi-Saiyans, considering the number of powerful fighters, under the same roof who could intervene, several who were also had Saiyan blood. However, one should never underestimate an enraged father, who thought his baby girl had been seduced and used when she had been "little more than a child" by a notorious and heartless playboy. One who went through women faster then a Saiyan at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

That description of Trunks had been more then a little harsh. It was true when he was younger, he had been a bit of a dog when it came to women, but then again Gohan's own brother, Goten hadn't been much better. One could almost excuse it considering how women had, and still did, throw themselves at the two men. Not that the women could be blamed for their lack of self-control. There was just something about the demi-Saiyans that had the women licking their lips and practically salivating when they came in view. Hell, they reacted the same way to Gohan and Vegeta, which depending on the moment either amused or irritated the hell out of their mates.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that both men were muscular in a way that was attractive and made a woman feel safe. Sure other men were muscular, but their muscle mass usually came off as body-builder or wrestler big, which just seemed too big and over the top. Then there was just something about the look of them that women could rarely put a finger on, which could only be attributed to their Saiyan heritage that gave them that well-defined and sharp facial features. And, of course, with Trunks there was just something about the color of his hair that drove women wild.

In any case, yes at one point in time, Trunks Vegeta Briefs had been a total horn dog and bastard when it came to women. But that had been when he had been a young man in his late teens and early twenties. He had long since moved past that stage in his life due to maturity and having been chewed out one too many times by his mother. Plus having his own sister hand him his ass because of his actions (which could also be seen as an indirect reprimand from his father, seeing as how the Saiyan had trained his daughter to take on older brother and win this particular battle). That wasn't to say that he was completely innocent of one-night stands any more, however there were less likely to occur.

The man that he had become was more interested in having a relationship with a woman and not the conquest of racking up notches on his bedpost. This maturity also made him the type of person to avoid stringing a woman along once he realized that she wasn't the one for him, which unfortunately seemed to be the case most of the time caused quite a hearts to break along the way because being his mother's son, he was a charming man who knew how to make a woman feel special and cared for so she fell head over heels in love with him (or in the occasional case with the money and power he represented, so her heartbreak was more for her financial and social loss then the man).

So while Trunks did break hearts, it wasn't intentional on his part and he certainly wasn't heartless about it unless the woman proved to be a heartless gold-digging socialite, who didn't deserve any compassion from him. It was these women who saw a colder and harsher side of the Saiyan Prince's personality, which was very much reminiscent of his father when Vegeta had first come to Earth or when the Saiyan King dealt with threats to the planet he now called home.

It was this kind of man that Trunks was and had been during the time period that Pan had gotten pregnant. If he was the actual father of these twins, which physical evidence was hard to deny, then he and Pan were equally responsible for their actions that had led to the conception of these children. Still it took some time to get this through the head of an enraged father, who had then went Super Saiyan and tried to choke Trunks while the others tried to pull him off.

In reality the only thing that saved Trunks was when Pan shouted, "Daddy! No! He's not the father!" That had the reaction of causing Gohan and everyone to pause and glance at Pan, because they had all clearly heard the child who had claimed her as a mother, proclaiming that Pan had stated that Trunks was the name of the father of children.

"Pan we all heard your…" Bra started to say and paused, because it was all a little surreal and weird for her to think that her best friend was a mother, "…daughter say that you told them that Trunks was the name of their father. And the physical evidence is so obvious that taking a DNA test would be rather obsolete."

Pan looked frustrated for a second, blowing out a breath out that ruffled her bangs. There was no denying what Bra said, because her children's physical features as well as a DNA test would prove that Trunks was their father, yet he wasn't. Not really in the sense that had caused her father to put the younger man in a choke grip that would have killed the average human (average being one of no training or ability to manipulate ki; while someone like Krillen or Yamcha might eventually die from a death choke like that, it would take a while) and even with Trunks he had to fight to get air while trying to pry her father's hands off his neck.

This explanation wasn't going to be easy and it would bring back memories that she had buried deep within her, as well as emotions that she had thought that she had finally put to rest. Yet there was no avoiding it now that she was home. Besides she was not only Saiyan, but a Son and her family did not back down from what was right. Letting her father strangle Trunks to death, or at least attempt to wasn't right.

"Biologically, yes, there's no denying that he's the twins' father," she answered slowly, not wanting to set off her father who had at least loosened his grip on Trunks that the lavender-haired man could breath easier. However, Gohan still hadn't let go and could start with the choking business at any minute if he remembered what he had been about; it was probably for that same reason that Trunks wasn't trying to pry the older man's fingers from around his throat.

"However Trunks isn't the father." Pan held up her hand, to stall off the protests and demands about what the hell she's talking about. This would go quicker if people didn't keep interrupting her. "What I mean is that while the DNA test would show that he is, Trunks wasn't the one to… I mean we didn't have se-…" She flushed bright red, a curse of the Sons who couldn't hide it when they were embarrassed.

Talking about sex in front of her family and friends wasn't easy. Well it probably wouldn't have been so bad, if it had just been her and her best friends. They had grown up together and while there was a significant age gap between Marron and the Saiyan women, they had always been close. To talk about this in front of her family and the older friends of the family… well it was downright beyond embarrassing. Worse then 'having your pants pulled down in the middle of the cafeteria during lunch' embarrassing. But there was no getting around it so she might as well apply the band-aid removal philosophy, which was ripping the band-aid off as quickly as possible to minimize the amount of pain that came from taking one off.

"WhatImeanisthatwhileTrunkswouldcomeupasbiologicallybeingthetwins'fatherheisn'tbecauseIdidn'thavesexwithhim," she spit out, the words coming out so fast that they flowed into each other. Pan then realized that her answer could have other implications, not ones that she wouldn't like because they weren't true and really made her look one of those weird desperate girls who chased after him, which she wasn't and meant she'd have to spit out yet another explanation that was equally as embarrassing as the first. "AndnoIwasn'tartificallyinsemdinatedwithhissperm. Ijust-meantthatIdidn'thavesexwiththisversionofTrunks."

"Mama, you're as red as your shirt," her son commented, watching her with the kind of interest that said he was trying to figure out if there was something in the current situation that could be used later to his advantage, like getting out of trouble and the punishment that came with. It only served to remind her how much he was his father's son. Of course, in this case his powers of observation wouldn't help him if he tried to bring this up, since she had already been embarrassed by the situation beyond the limits of it and thus wouldn't be affected anymore by it. At least that was what she hoped.

"What do you mean you didn't have sex with this version of Trunks," Gohan demanded, appeased enough to have let go of Trunks go completely, although one never knew if might go off and try to kill the younger man again if his questions weren't properly answered.

"This version of Trunks," Bulma repeated, looking thoughtful as she pondered the words before suddenly her mind finally put all the puzzle pieces in the right place and realiation hit her. "You had sex with future Trunks?! Wait, my machine worked?"

The words were a trigger that helped the older generation finally understand, although the younger was only a step or two behind since they all know the stories about the Trunks from a future timeline. Future Trunks had come to the past to warn them of the coming danger and give Goku medicine to cure him of a heart ailment that he contracted a year after returning home from Namek. Without the medicine, Goku would have died since the cure was developed a few years after he died in the other timeline. The danger they had been warned about were two Andriods hell-bent on using the Earth and its inhabitants in their own twisted amusement. Those Androids were Android 17 and Android 18, Maroon's uncle and mother respectively. Because of future Trunks intervention, the events of their own destiny had been changed and in the end the two Androids who would destroy the world in an alternate timeline would instead protect and defend that world in this one.

None of the Z warriors had ever forgotten the serious young man who had come back in time to save their future, especially not when they had a physical reminder in their Trunks. Though they were essentially the same person, the Trunks of their timeline and the one of the future were different people, molded by the lives they had led. Future Trunks had been more mature at the age of 17, then the Trunks of their timeline, because the future of his world had rested upon his shoulder since he was a child. Their Trunks, while having had to deal with his share of enemies that had threatened the planet, had never truly suffered as his future counterpart because there had always been the love and support of family and friends. Future Trunks had only his mother and future Gohan, who had died protecting him. Still as their Trunks had gotten older and matured, the differences in personalities became less noticeable, although their Trunks was far more arrogant then future Trunks (definitely Vegeta's influence).

It was because of the memory of her son of an alternate future timeline, that had caused Bulma to make several attempts over the year to reproduce a time machine like her alternate timeline self, so they could check on future Trunks. The blue-haired scientist had put a lot of time and effort into her project and much to her frustration she had never been able to create a working time machine. It was something she considered one of her greatest failures.

Yet now it seemed she hadn't failed at all. As Bulma thought back on it, she remembered that Pan had spent a lot of time hanging around back then. Something about assisting the older woman to gain science credits for college so she wouldn't have to take any science classes; Pan might have inherited her father's brain to a certain extent, but science, for the most part, had been one of her weaker subjects.

"Uh yeah," Pan answered, her eyes started to look distant as if she was remembering. "I was installing the seats like you told me to, one day and when I got up I accidentally tripped and fell onto the controls. Next thing I knew I was like I was in middle of an aurora borealis and then I wasn't in our time anymore. I met future Trunks and his mom after that. I guess you can't really call him that since our time is ahead of his. Anyways we met, stuff happened," like some emotional and physical stuff that she didn't want to share because it was personal and second because she didn't want to remind her father about the sex part again, "and then I came back."

"And you didn't think to mention to me that the machine worked Pan," asked Bulma.

"I had other things on my mind and well then there was college. Then I found I was pregnant with Mirai and Toran…" Pan trailed off. "Look I'm sorry for not saying anything about the time machine or waiting so long to tell everyone about the twins. But the past is done."

"Sweetie don't you think Trunks… er future Trunks should know that he's a father," Videl asked, sensing her daughter wanted to move away the topic of the past. While it was still weird to know that her daughter had been with a man who was the future, correction now past, version in an alternate universe of a man she had watched grow up since he was a little boy, there was no point in avoiding what had happened. What was done was done and she now had suddenly found herself a grandmother. Still she knew that the man who had sired these children had a right to know, even if he was from a different timeline and alternate universe to theirs.

Pan was silent for a moment, the expression on her face becoming distant and closed off before she finally spoke. "I can't. He's dead."

* * *

_**Final Thought from Videl:**__  
I'm a grandma!_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Life's been crazy and my muse has been in a Sailor Moon zone since the new anime is coming out soon, so most of my inspiration has been going into Sailor Moon fics. I don't know when I'll update again, but hopefully this should tide you guys over a bit and contemplate what evil I will throw at you in the future._

_I want to thank everyone who took the time to kudos, review or favorited this story in some way. It is greatly appreciated and brought a smile to my day. =)_

**_FanFictionNet_**  
Brii-Chan14 (_I like Marron as a character, especially when she's not romantically attached Goten or Trunks as I prefer them with Bra and Pan respectively; she just wasn't developed right in GT, when it's clear from her bloodlines as well as social connections that she would be more then a girly girl, but a superb fighter too._) ● guest ● nite-fire ● Vegetable lov3r ● jtibb64 ● XxSecrets ● Natellah ● KarlieNichole94 ● panny2012 ● TeeLee-Sensei ● AnimeQueen007 ● AniolAngle

_**deviantArt**_  
A7x215

_**AO3**_  
Guest

* * *

_**Mirai**__ – the Japanese word for future. Future Trunks is referred to as Mirai Trunks in the Japanese version. In this story, Mirai is the name of Pan's daughter.  
__**Toran**__ – the name of Pan's son. Phonetically Trunks's name is pronounced in Japanese (and Korean by the way) as Torankusu, which is how I came up with his name._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not claim any rights to Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball GT or the characters associated with the anime/manga. Those rights belong to Toriyama Akira and anyone else he says has rights to it._


End file.
